Darius (Virus)
Darius (Virus) (Voiced by Mark Hamill) It is a conscious artificial intelligence created by a bug by Doctor Skylar Hawkins. It is responsible for causing the death of Caitlyn's Mother, Darius managed to slowly corrupt them and make him into his zombie army Appearance Red Eyes, With Red Heart and Black virus body Personality Darius is extremely power-hungry and desires nothing but to rule every dimension include his. He likes to tamper with the fabric of time and brags about it. He is also highly sadistic and cruel; displaying a tendency to brutally toy with his opponents in battle. He is shown to use his time powers to turn their own attacks on them and to increase the odds in his favor, with malicious creativity Darius can grow very arrogant and cocky in battle when he's confident that his victory is at hand and all but secured, although he admits to himself that he has a big mouth when he finds that he's gloated too soon. History Before Hendrix Linguistics As Doctor Skyler creating the Cybernetics, Darius The Virus killed her, with the system overloading and killing 20 people on that train with his virus. Fennoy sends Darius into an abandon dimension. Darius rules the abandon dimension and controlling with his virus and making his heart generate from hereafter he is weakening. Darius is teleported back to Earth but in Ukraine. Season 3 Life Or Death (Part 1 And 2), Darius (Virus) is found by Hendrix, realizing the past that he did. Darius nearly killed Hendrix, until Doctor Hawkins fixed the portal, to let Hendrix sent him back to his own dimension It was enough to use his virus, into his Cybernetics. To infect other people. Season 4 Hold In The World, Darius controls zombies, with his virus that controls it. Another Dawn (Part 1 And Part 2), Darius virus is spreading across America. Hendrix goes into the portal, as he goes to face him in person. Fidel has been stuck in there, to fight against Darius too. He helped Hendrix destroy 3 hearts and turned everyone on Earth back to normal. Darius is weakened and deleted by Hendrix and Fidel, as he went back to his dimension, killed. Abilities Darius can control people with his virus, commanding them of what to do. Darius is an expert on alternate dimensions, as shown when he recognized other people, without anyone tell him, introduced Darius can control trees and computer, just like plants and hackers Darius has above human strength and durability, which allowed him to easily overpower, others. Weakness Darius can be hurt by a laser cannon. Darius can be weakened by opponents like Hendrix, from his heart Appearance TV Shows: Hendrix Linguistics Etymology Darius (given name) ... Darius (Persian: داریوش) is a male given name. Etymologically it is the English transliteration of the Persian name Dariush, meaning "he possesses" or "rich and kingly". The name also has another meaning: "He who holds firm to good." Trivia * Darius is one of most, Hendrix's powerful enemies * He uses virus from other worlds too, to control them * He's been destroyed by Hendrix, as he is weakened by him from the other world * He is voiced by Mark Hamill, who voices the Joker See Also Characters: Hendrix Underwood - Derrick Hawkins - Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins - Mario Thompson - Bock Warden - Neal Storm - Danny Mire - Luis Hernandez - Cobalt Esmund - Tex Tucker - Norris Hector - John Lanford - Felix Underwood - Audrey Billings - Roland Camron - Catherine Grundler - Bill Chase - Bob Rode - Betty Green - Dustan - Draco - Trey - Bryan Cost - Nikolas White - Bud Archer - Doug - Odetta - Rodler - Raumont - Suzy Elizabeth - Billy Callison - Zoe Tub Villains: Klaus Chase - Sarah Quinn - R.D.Ms - Van Harden - Stefan LaVantis - Lane - Bill Hassler - Zuto - Chuck Hopkins - Mite' - Darius (Virus)' Allies: Sharon Underwood - Grey Chase (K.I.A) - Doctor Skylar Hawkins (Decreased) - Kate Ross - Riley Thompson - Nancy Brown - Channing Alfie - Linda Ryan - Fidel Walker Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)